We Know
"Yes, I have reasons for shame '' But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name"'' 'We Know '- dwunasta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Thomas Jefferson, James Madison i Aaron Burr przyszli do Hamiltona. Informują go o znalezionej kwocie tysiąca dolarów wypłaconej Jamesowi Reynoldsowi. Oskarżają go o oszustwa podatkowe. Alexander Hamilton wymusza na nich obietnicę milczenia. Pokazuje im list od Jamesa Reynoldsa i informuje ich o swoim romansie z Marią Reynolds. Jefferson i Madison obiecują milczeć, ale odpowiedź Burra jest niepokojąco niejednoznaczna. Tekst HAMILTON Mr. Vice President Mr. Madison Senator Burr What is this? JEFFERSON We have the check stubs. From separate accounts… MADISON Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts… BURR To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in Seventeen ninety-one HAMILTON Is that what you have? Are you done? MADISON You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position— JEFFERSON Though ‘virtue’ is not a word I’d apply to this situation— MADISON To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission— JEFFERSON And the evidence suggests you’ve engaged in speculation— BURR An immigrant embezzling our government funds— JEFFERSON/MADISON I can almost see the headline, your career is done BURR I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from! HAMILTON Ha! You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Confess HAMILTON You have nothing. I don’t have to tell you anything at all Unless JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Unless HAMILTON If I can prove that I never broke the law Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw? BURR No one else was in the room where it happened HAMILTON Is that a yes? JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Um, yes BURR “Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck You see, it was my wife who you decided to—” JEFFERSON Whaaaat— HAMILTON She courted me Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner That’s when Reynolds extorted me For a sordid fee I paid him quarterly I may have mortally wounded my prospects But my papers are orderly! As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered History. Check it again against your list n’ see consistency I never spent a cent that wasn’t mine You sent the dogs after my scent, that’s fine Yes, I have reasons for shame But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action Are my answers to your satisfaction? JEFFERSON My God MADISON Gentlemen, let’s go HAMILTON So? AND MADISON The people won't know what we know HAMILTON Burr! How do I know you won’t use this against me The next time we go toe to toe? BURR Alexander, rumors only grow. And we both Know what we know Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)